Crysis 3
Crysis 3 est un jeu vidéo du genre FPS développé par Crytek sorti le 19 février 2013. Présenté au cours de la conférence Electronic Arts de l'E3 2012, le jeu est disponible pour toutes les plates-formes. C'est le troisième opus de la franchise Crysis. Intrigue Synopsis Le jeu se déroule toujours à New York en 2047, mais cette fois la ville est placée en quarantaine sous un dôme, et s'est retrouvée envahie par la jungle. Le joueur incarne Prophet, face aux forces armées du C.E.L.L. et aux extraterrestres Cephs. Résumé Vingt-quatre ans après les évènements de Crysis 2, Psycho et Prophet parcourent le monde à la recherche de l'Alpha Ceph, le leader ultime des Cephs. Cependant, l'organisation CELL Corporation, est à leur recherche pour la domination mondiale des terres et de la technologie. Elle désactive Prophet et capture tous les soldats ayant une Nanosuit pour récupérer les codes génétiques des Ceph contenus dans celle-ci. Manquant de Nanosuit, Prophet est transféré dans un complexe pour obtenir ses codes. Enfermé dans un dispositif de stockage, Prophet est transporté à New York, maintenant enfermé à l'intérieur d'un "Nanodome". Il est sauvé par la résistance, dirigée par Claire Fontanelli, car il est le seul détenteur d'une Nanosuit et le seul à pouvoir arrêter l'organisation. Psycho, faisant partie de la résistance et ex-titulaire d'une Nanosuit, explique à Prophet que durant son absence, l'organisation a utilisé la technologie Ceph pour générer une énergie illimitée et a gagné un monopole sur l'alimentation dans le monde. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas payer pour l'énergie sont réduits en esclavage. La source de la production, nommée le système X, est située dans une partie abandonnée de New York et la résistance souhaite la détruire pour libérer le monde de la tyrannie de l'organisation. Système de jeu Comme pour les jeux précédents de la série, Crysis 3 est un jeu de tir à la première personne futuriste. Le joueur prend le contrôle de Prophet et doit progresser dans la ville de New York, envahie par la végétation, pour vaincre le Ceph Alpha, une race extraterrestre. Pour combattre, le joueur peut se servir d'un arc, d'armes à feu, d'explosifs de type C4 ou grenades, et peut utiliser des attaques au corps à corpsCrysis 2 multiplayer strategy – how to stop dying so damn much | GamesRadar. Il peut s'aider des capacités de la Nanosuit, l'armure portée par Prophet. Toutefois, certaines capacités utilisent l'énergie de la Nanosuit, elles peuvent être indisponible tant que l'énergie n'a pas été restauréeCrysis 3 walkthrough and complete guide. Par rapport à Crysis 2, l'intelligence artificielle du jeu est plus élaborée : les ennemis sont plus réactifs, peuvent se mettre à couvert derrière un obstacle, et adoptent une stratégie collectiveGameSpy: Crysis 3 Review - Page 1. Les missions sont construites autour de trois piliers : accéder, s'adapter et attaquerPreview: Our first look at Crysis 3. La Nanosuit permet au joueur d'identifier le niveau de menace ainsi que les armes détenues par les ennemis. Le joueur peut également marquer les ennemis et les objets, et utiliser la Nano-Vision, qui permet aussi de détecter la chaleur des ennemis et des alliés. Les niveaux sont plus ouverts que ceux de Crysis 2 : le joueur a plus de libertés et peut choisir différents styles de jeu. Il peut privilégier une confrontation directe, ou une approche plus discrète afin d'éliminer les ennemis et d'accomplir les objectifs. De même, le jeu offre plusieurs itinéraires au joueur pour atteindre ses objectifsCrysis 3: "A Sun-Dappled Slice of Shader Porn" - IGN. Le joueur peut combattre ses ennemis en utilisant un large éventail de gadgets et d'armes, en plus des capacités de la Nanosuit. La plupart des capacités de Crysis 2 sont également présentes dans Crysis 3 : le joueur peut utiliser la capacité de camouflage pour se rendre invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi et l'éliminer discrètementCrysis 3 Preview: Welcome (Back) To The Jungle • Eurogamer. De nouvelles armes sont introduites dans Crysis 3, comme un arc, que le joueur peut utiliser en restant camouflé, ce qui n'est pas possible avec les armes à feu. Développement * L'annonce officielle du jeu a eu lieu le 16 avril 2012. * Une phase d'alpha fermée a eu lieu du 2 au 9 novembre 2012. * Une version bêta du mode multijoueurs fut disponible entre le 29 janvier et le 12 février 2013 sur votre plate-formes. Accueil Critique L'accueil critique du jeu fut très partagé, bien que globalement positif. Les sites spécialisés français Gamekult et Jeuxvideo.com reprochent tous deux au jeu la médiocrité du scénario et de l'IA, le non-équilibrage dans le gameplay ainsi que sa très faible durée de vie . Ventes Catégorie:Crysis Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de septième génération, et annulé sur 8e génération en moitié) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes dans les années 2010 Catégorie:Jeu compatible pour toutes les plate-formes Catégorie:Jeu virtuel pour toutes les plate-formes